


First Time

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, First Time, M/M, Nervous Harry, Nervous Louis, Riding, Top Harry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally decides to lose his virginity to his boyfriend Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

This was the night he was ready, this was the night he’d give himself over to one very special boy who had a lock and key safeguarding his heart. Tonight he would finally lose his virginity to Harry. You would think that being horny teenage boys they would have done that within the first few weeks-don’t let that fool you, they played with each other A LOT-but they’d never gone all the way. Not just yet.

Louis was nervous because he wasn’t sure how he’d react to it, he was so quiet and subdued compared to Harry who was rather loud and boisterous, much more popular than Louis could ever dream of being and Louis was the older one by two years.

But Harry had snagged him up quick, they met in the bathrooms when Harry was a fresh faced fourteen year old his first day of high school where Louis was sixteen and a veteran of how things ran in the hallowed halls. Louis accidentally splashed him with a bit of wee at the urinal, looking back on it now Louis wondered why Harry chose the one right next to him when there were six others he could’ve chosen.

But that’s how it went. He splashed Harry and made an embarrassed chuckle, “Oops.”

“Hi.” Was Harry’s response. And that’s how they began.

Now it wasn’t firework kisses and long handheld walks under the stars until a year after they met when finally the two snogged at a party and wouldn’t stop after that. Harry finally confessing he fancied Louis from the get go where Louis had started to fall for his curly haired cherub faced best friend a few weeks after meeting him.

No one was surprised when they got together. They would however be surprised to know that after two years of being friends and one year of being boyfriends they had never sealed the deal with each other. Louis was taken aback when Harry had confessed he was also a virgin and maybe even more nervous than he was, he wanted it to be special because he loved Louis and wanted it to be something they would look back upon fondly.

So Louis figured tonight would be the perfect night, their one year anniversary that he had already planned something special for. In the weeks approaching the date-May 15th was their special day-Louis had bitten his bottom lip raw with nerves wondering if he was ready to do this. Did he love Harry? Was he in love with Harry?

He got his answer that Monday morning before the big day in the halls when Harry came up to his locker and blocked his face with a bouquet of the prettiest pink tiger lilies Louis had ever seen. “What are these for?”

“Nothing, just wanted to give you flowers cause I love you. See you in the quad later?” Harry asked him so nonchalantly after such a romantically surprising gesture.

“Uh yeah, course. The boys will be there?” He blushed because people saw the large bouquet still in his hand, everyone knew of the couple and they were actually well received in the student population.

“You know we can’t get rid of Liam, Ni or Zee. We’re stuck with em babe.” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ lips so softly it was like kissing a cloud, “Love you boobear.” He whispered out then scurried away to his first period class.

Louis watched his boyfriend go down the hall and almost squeaked when he saw Harry turn around and his cheeks tinted pink with that heartbreaking smile of his, Louis’ favorite dimple making its first but not last appearance of the day. Yeah, Louis was in love for sure. And if the way Harry was that day was any indication he was pretty sure his younger lover felt the same.

That’s when he decided enough wait had gone by and on their anniversary swiftly approaching he’d give himself over to Harry. His perfect Harry who was an amazing kisser amongst other things he could do with his mouth. His amazing Harry who never once pushed the issue to get them to have sex, never even hinted at being dissatisfied-Louis thinks it was also on his part since he was a virgin too.

His wonderful Harry who even at the unbelievably young age of sixteen had a hold of Louis’ heart that no one could compare to. He wasn’t about to find anyone who could either.

XXXX

End of the day and a Friday no less made it a mad dash to exit the school and go about the weekends. Most of the students were running out talking about parties and going to the shore since it was unusually warm this early in the spring but not Louis, no he was on a mission to find Harry.

He found him in his usual spot leaning against the Toyota that Louis drove-he and Zayn were the only ones with cars-surrounded by a bouncing Niall, a smoking Zayn and Liam raptly paying attention to whatever long drawn story or joke Harry was telling.

His stories and jokes were terrible but Louis found it quite cute actually, he was the perfect mixture of boy with his demeanor but he was a growing man in stature, already towering over Louis now and his curls got longer, his voice deeper and his extremities larger. Yeah, even that one.

He didn’t even have to say a word as he walked up and Harry’s arm went automatically out not even glancing at him, Louis curled under it as Harry pulled him in and kissed the top of his head then continuing his conversation, “Mate, she thinks of you as a little boy.”

“I’m not a little boy anymore Harry, come on, your sister fancies me! Hook a friend up!” Niall tried to reason with him. He had the biggest crush on Gemma anyone had ever seen. She knew it as well and used it to her advantage.

“She doesn’t fancy you, she’s in Uni for fucks sake. She’s just playing you along so you can get things for her from downstairs when she asks.” Harry smirked and winked down at Louis who was idly playing with his massive fingers. Fingers he was hoping to have inside him soon.

“Whatever mate. She wants me.” Niall puffed out his chest letting his braces glint in the sun as he smiled. He was something else sometimes.

“Sure sure, so what are you lot up to tonight?” Harry asked the three boys in front of him, they were a year under Louis as juniors. Harry had introduced their now inseparable group to each other and the rest was history, thick as thieves with one hell of a reputation around these parts.

“Thinking about hitting up that party, that girl Eleanor invited us.” Zayn came out of nowhere flicking his smoke onto the ground and wrapping his arm around Liam’s broadening shoulders in his tank top, “Ni mate, that’s who you should go for. I’ve seen her looking at you in chemistry, smooth on the Irish charm mate. No one can resist that.”

Niall’s eyes widened comically, “Really?! She’s well fit and she’s nice.”

“I’m staying in tonight, got footie practice tomorrow morning.” Liam the most level headed one spoke up. Zayn placed his lips over his wider boyfriend’s quickly and pulling back told him he was going, no refusals. Liam could never refuse Zayn if he tried.

Niall made a vomiting sound then voiced his anguish, “Mates you know I have no problem with you lot being together but the PDA man? Making me feel like a fifth wheel all the time.”

Louis finally piped up, “Well there’s Eleanor right now, why don’t you offer to help with the party tonight? Start your game plan early.”

Niall was off without another word to his friends, “HEY EL! WAIT UP!”

Zayn then asked if they were coming around but Harry told them it was their one year anniversary and it was just them two for the night.

“Wow it’s been a year already? Man time flies.” Zayn nodded to them and pulled Liam away with a chorus of goodbyes and a few quick hugs saying they’d chat up each other later tomorrow maybe getting a footie match going or something.

The couple climbed into Louis’ car and kissed finally, letting their tongues mash slowly between them as they were allowed some alone time. They did this after school usually, a quick session of loving kisses and swapping spit to come down from the day and wrap themselves in each other’s presence.

Harry pulled away linking their fingers across the console, “So happy anniversary babe, what did you want to do? Anything you want.” He flashed a soft smile to his boyfriend and best friend all rolled into one.

“Well uh, I have a surprise for us. My parents took the girls up to the cottage this weekend and I was uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to stay over? Just us for a few days?” Louis asked sheepishly fiddling with one of Harry’s rings. He had seen that megawatt smile a few times before, reached all the way up to his eyes.

“Of course! Just us with no one around for a whole weekend? Best anniversary ever!” He pulled Louis in for a searing kiss this time and once broken he was brisk in his seat as Louis drove home.

XXXX

Even though Louis had tried to make the dinner as romantic as possible he was a terrible cook and Harry had to come save the day-he always did anyway-and salvage what was supposed to be something quite fancy for even Harry’s standards. Louis had made a frustrated sigh when even his boyfriend couldn’t save it but was shushed quickly when Harry said they’d just get some take out.

So here they were now, curled up on the couch in comfy pj’s, Harry had to wear Louis’ that were about six inches too short on him, watching Love Actually with full bellies of Chinese food and bottle of wine gone.

That was one thing Louis didn’t mess up at least, he surprised Harry with a glass of red and they cheered to their one year together sharing tart wine flavored kisses throughout the night and as it began getting darker and the wine was settling into Louis’ blood he felt the time was right.

He was a horny bugger anyway and with a guy like Harry to call your own who could blame you so using the alcohol fueled courage and wanting to finally do this he removed himself from Harry’s embrace and got his attention.

“Harry?”

“Yes babe?” Harry turned with his tinted color lips that quirked up slightly. Louis hoped Harry never stopped looking at him like he was doing right now. So open and kind and honest. So much love he could smell it in his curls.

“I love you.” He sort of blurted out making Harry giggle and respond, “I love you too Lou.”

Harry pulled him in for a soft lip lock and slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth and the two melted into each other once more. Louis felt his groin stiffen and knew Harry’s was since kissing was his biggest turn on, he pulled away again and cupped the boy’s cheek rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin.

“No Harry, I mean I love you. As in I want to be with you forever. I know this is only one year but I never want it to stop. I’m in love with you Harry Styles.” Louis bit his lip at his confession. There it was out in the open.

He watched Harry’s eyes sort of roll and flutter and the younger boy let out a contented sigh, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

“It’s okay? I’m not rushing into this?” Louis asked timidly. Well at least Harry didn’t run right?

“You twat, I’ve been in love with you since that first day in the loo. Never want anyone but you. I know we’re young but one day there will be a ring on this finger,” he lifted up Louis’ left hand and gently squeezed his fourth finger then kissed the tip, “and it’ll be me putting it on there.”

Louis launched himself onto Harry’s lap and heatedly kissed him, teeth clacking and tongues mashing against each other as he pressed their bodies chest to chest, not a millimeter of space between any two planes of flesh. Louis felt Harry’s bulge pressing into his bum and he knew Harry could feel his pressing into his stomach, he groaned into the boy’s mouth as relief was pressed against his cock.

Louis gripped Harry’s biceps as he pulled away letting out a long slow exhale, “Fuck Haz.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in something like concern, “You okay baby?”

Louis nodded and the time was right. He pulled off of Harry and made his way to the stairs, turning around he saw his boyfriend-and hopefully within a few moments his virginity taker-still looking confused and a little hurt at the abrupt end of their heated make out session proceeded by their declarations of undying love.

“Harry, come upstairs in five minutes okay?” Louis didn’t wait for a response and only heard a bewildered response back.

Upon entering his room he had to take another breath because Harry tended to knock the oxygen from his lungs. He was nervous for sure but he was ecstatic and on hyper drive emotionally because Harry said it, he loved him. This was going to happen.

He quickly stripped himself of all his clothes and set about lighting the strategically placed candles in his room. Soon the room smelled of vanilla and sandalwood, he had made sure to tidy up while Harry was trying to salvage their dinner and everything was perfect. Shuffling quickly over to his music player he set on some soft romantic tune with no lyrics when he heard a slight knock on the door.

“Just a minute love!” He called out with his voice wavering. Here we go.

He slipped into the green plaid sheets with matching pillows-he bought them because they matched Harry’s eyes perfectly-and deeming the room candlelit to the best of his abilities he took one more deep breath.

“Come in!” He called out with a bit more confidence and steeled himself for what was to take place.

Harry walked in surveying the scene with one eyebrow raised and then his face slackened into a giddy smile, “Wow Lou, gone all out for tonight yeah?”

Louis began wringing his fingers, this whole nervousness battling confidence was going back and forth, he shrugged, “It’s a bit much isn’t it?”

“Not at all, it’s really nice.” Harry stood with his hands in his pajama pockets that showed off his thin ankles, the loose shirt he wore earlier today hanging from his frame.

Here goes nothing.

“Harry, I’m uh, I’m ready.” He looked up biting his bottom lip.

“Ready for what?” He asked nearing the bed then sat down upon the edge, too far for Louis’ liking at the moment but he figured Harry wasn’t exactly catching on, he wasn’t always on point with the uptake of events, bless him.

“I’m ready for us to…ya know.” He lay back letting his head sink into the pillow still biting his lip and spread his legs under the sheet his groin was a thick line laying flat against his belly.

Harry’s eyes widened, “Lou, you’re sure? You know I’m okay with us not having it yet.” And placed a warm hand to Louis’ shin. The older sat back up with the sheet just covering his waist and took Harry’s massive hand into his two much smaller ones and dragged it up to dip between his spread thighs, the soft fabric making his skin tingle.

“I’m sure Harry. Please.”

Harry nodded and began stripping his clothes off too slowly for Louis’ impatience right now but he let him do as he was. He was trembling slightly and Louis cooed to him as he slipped into the sheet next to him, their heated skin pressed against one another and Louis brought their lips together feeling Harry’s cock growing hard against his thigh.

They kissed with passion and let their hands do what words could not, gripping hips and dragging nails across fuzzy thighs until Harry’s large hand encompassed Louis’ seven inch cock, his thick foreskin gliding over his head and he was already leaking, just waiting for absolution.

Harry propped on one elbow hovered above him, eyes boring into Louis, blue and green sparks being exchanged as he began slowly jerking Louis off, “You sure babe?”

Louis whimpered under his touch because it was so gentle how he knew Harry would be, he nodded. Harry brought their lips together again and after a few minutes they were getting ready to finally do it.

Harry was positioned between Louis’ bare thighs with the bottle of lube in his hand, Louis’ feet propped onto the mattress and the sheet now near the end of the bed. He coated two fingers with the cool liquid and bit back a groan seeing Louis’ cheeks spread and his hole, tight and pink with a light circle of hair around it waiting.

“You ready love?” He whispered out with his non lube covered fingers massaging Louis’ elevated knee.

“Yeah Harry, I’m ready.”

The younger pressed against the tight hole lubing it up, he felt Louis clench under his fingertips so he leaned down kissing his inner thighs, sucking lightly to help ease his tension. He littered his inner thighs with kisses and tongue flicks and moved his way up to kiss his balls and suck one into his mouth as he finally pressed in.

Louis’ back arched slightly off the bed and hissed at the intrusion, he had fingered himself before but Harry’s fingers were a bit bigger. The curly haired boy continued to tug on the one testicle in his mouth, his tongue moving the hair around as he slowly pumped Louis open, his hole clamping down on his fingers. Louis’ fingers tangled in Harry’s curls as the younger sped up his intrusions, feeling the tight rim of his boyfriend getting slacker and he curled upwards feeling something hard that made Louis gasp. Harry lifted his head letting Louis’ ball pop out of his mouth audibly to look up into the older boy’s scrunched face.

“Lou?” He asked, his voice gravelly with lust and sin.

“Keep going love, oh god please keep going.” He whimpered out because his body was really enjoying Harry right now, that nudge to his tender spot making his nerves flush with pleasure.

Harry took in Louis’ cock and swirled his tongue around the exposed head, slurping up his thick foreskin to roll it between his lips as his fingers continued to twist and turn inside the smooth tunnel they invaded. He bobbed his head and gripped the shaft with his free hand turning the extra flesh of it opposite his mouth, he could feel Louis clench around his digits and pulse on his tongue.

He sped up loving the sounds leaving Louis’ mouth, soft whines and his breathing got quicker as Harry sucked him off faster and fingered him open with more vigor. His head was lifted a few minutes later with the boy’s blue eyes almost black and his face flushed, “M’ready Haz.”

“Okay, you got a condom?” He pondered slipping out Louis and missed feeling that tight squeeze around his fingers, his eight inch cock swinging between his legs backed by his enormous ball sack pulsing even more thinking of how tight it would feel around it, his creamy white foreskin catching some of the precum dripping onto the sheets, three large veins going from base to the tip of the extra that partially covered his head.

“Uh well I thought we could…since it’s our first time and all…I mean obviously I haven’t been with…”Louis stuttered out and was stopped by Harry pressing his lips against his own.

“Neither have I silly, just wanted to know, of course love. Only ever been you baby.” Harry gave him a halfway smile and Louis visibly relaxed at that laying back down spreading his legs more and pulling his knees up closer to his body with feet still planted on the mattress.

He knew Harry was utterly faithful and Louis was never a cheater-especially since Harry was only his second relationship and he’d just so happen to fall for his younger lover-so he wanted to feel it. Really feel Harry inside him and the thought of him exploding into his ass did help him on lonely nights where he fingered himself open moaning Harry’s name.

He watched with half lidded eyes as Harry grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured it onto his cock standing straight out from his groin. The older was biting his lip almost raw and felt them puffy from all the heated kissing from earlier as Harry’s cock was now darker in color and shiny, ready to plunder and take him over the edge.

“Okay Lou, real gentle yeah?” Harry said in a loving tone as he scooted forward and lined himself up to his now swollen rim, the skin there a deep cherry color and glistening with lube. Harry covered his smooth tip with his foreskin and pressed it against the rim now suckling on his cock, he let out a small growl then plunged forward.

Louis’ back arched off the bed feeling Harry finally split him open-he wasn’t exactly thick but he wasn’t exactly thin either, neither of them had less than average dicks-and Harry stilled with his foreskin peeled back and his cockhead now enveloped in clamping warmth.

Louis opened his eyes seeing Harry look at him contemplatively, “No it’s okay. Keep going please. So good Harry, so good baby.”

Harry responded by leaning down to press their chests together and joining their lips once more trying to distract Louis from the slight burn to his hole. Their tongues moved languidly with the other as Harry inched forward and whispered, “I love you.”

Their eyes connected as Harry finally bottomed out and his balls twitched where they tapped against Louis’ now filled bum.

The older wrapped his legs around Harry’s wide waist and felt the sharpness of the bones their dig into his thighs, he didn’t think Harry would sink a bit deeper and his prostate to be pressed hard against by the top of Harry’s now aching dick but it did. His chest rose to press harder against Harry’s as he was conquered.

“I love you Harry.” He let out in a breathy tone and began to roll his hips, the feeling of being so full was orgasmic, Harry took his cue and began to shallowly thrust in and out of his partner, the heavy undulations of his tunnel rubbing every last nerve and piece of his cock with blissful heat.

The two of them molded to each other as Harry continued his slow in and out of Louis’ tunnel, the heat and tightness was so strong around his member it made his mind go blank and the only thing he could think of was this beautiful boy he was so gone for and now here they were, making love for the first time and surely not the last.

Louis kissed and nipped at Harry’s neck now breaking out in a sweat, gasping and panting into his ear with nails cascading down his back and gripping his tight little pale cheeks that flexed each time the boy pressed forward. Harry let out grunt after groan with each push in, his cock and body shaking due to the joy of it, his orgasm upon him quickly.

“Faster Harry!” Louis moaned out and he did just that, his hips now picking up their speed and his tunnel being invaded and emptied over and over with a meaty cock. Harry latched onto Louis’ throat and sucked a bruising mark to his skin breathing heavily from his nose as his foreskin was moving back and forth over his head and shaft, the extra skin alight with nerves and his spongy tip massaged by Louis’ passage.

Louis gasped when Harry started slamming into him harder, with thrusts meant to claim and take possession of what was his, what was theirs. Each other. His prostate was like a rock in his ass and Harry’s cock was constantly dragging across it, his own dick was pressed between their abs and had softened slightly but he was surrounded and filled by Harry right now and that kept him pretty decently hard whenever really.

“Lou, not gonna last baby.” Harry huffed out as his hips became a bit erratic, his damp curls now framing his face and he lifted up to see Louis already looked fucked out of his mind, lips crimson and cheeks pink.

Louis rolled them over so now he was straddling Harry’s long frame, he leant down rolling his hips and began to suckle on Harry’s left nipple letting his hands glide down his beautiful chest and ever defining abs and began to stroke himself back up to full mast.

“Lou fuck!” Harry moaned out as his nipple was bitten and his cock sunk even deeper into Louis, gravity forcing the older boy down and he gasped feeling himself be so damn full inside, Harry’s dick stretching him out to such a beautiful degree, that burn was deep in his skin now and his tunnel was on fire with Harry’s spear of a dick making it even hotter.

Louis rolled his hips with new vigor jacking himself off in time with each brush to his sweet spot and the extra sensitive rim being pulled taut around Harry’s shaft. Harry’s large hands held onto Louis’ hips as he rode him into the mattress, watching the boy atop him whimper and bite his lip some more, almost thrashing about with his free hand pressed hard against the younger’s pectoral.

“So beautiful baby.” He stuttered out because Louis was riding him like a prize bull, he completely overtook the situation and all he knew was harryharryharry right now.

“Hazza, gonna cum!” He let out high pitched squeezing Harry’s chest as his hole finally collapsed over and over, his prostate throbbing inside his body and his cock pulsing in his hand. His large slit shot out ribbons of white to scatter and splash against Harry’s torso and his own fist. His breathing ragged as his high washed through him and he leaned back finally feeling Harry release inside him.

The younger boy left fingerprint bruises to tan hips as his cock unloaded, the heavy grip of the tunnel around his dick now sucking out what finally needed to happen after their long session of sex. His dick lurched and pulsated inside Louis’ still quaking hole and filled him with salty liquid, the warm goo now swishing around his tip and running down his shaft but not past Louis’ inflamed rim.

The two cursed and breathed heavy as their orgasms coincided with one another, Louis painting Harry and Harry filling Louis, both boys finally deflowered and exhausted. The older fell forward hearing the squelch of his own semen and both their sweaty bodies and slightly cringed but was soon wrapped in Harry’s arms and held carefully to his chest.

The younger kissed the top of his head, his light brown hair now darker tinged with sweat, “Louis that was amazing.” He said breathlessly because it was.

“Yeah,” gulping for air and still randomly squeezing Harry’s now soft cock inside him, “that was.”

The two brought their lips together again and didn’t stop kissing until they both deemed themselves disgusting quickly getting a shower together where they made love again against the wall, their moans and whimpers echoing around them coupled with slapping skin.

Years later they’d always say that their first anniversary was their favorite because of that first time. The first time they admitted how deeply in love they were. The first time they had given themselves to each other physically. The first time two boys fell for each other again and never stopped falling.


End file.
